


what happens in cabo

by Spikedluv



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, trope: virgin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jelena turns down Zero’s invitation to Cabo, Jude suggests he take someone else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw the scene were Jelena turned down Zero’s invitation to Cabo, I felt it was the perfect spot for a Zude missing scene. Also, someone made the mistake of asking for smut. o_O Mostly PWP.
> 
> I’m also using this story to fill the _Virgin Fic_ square on my [Trope Bingo on DW](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.
> 
> Written: August 16, 2016
> 
> (This story is complete; I'll be posting it in three parts, so it will be posted in full by Thursday.)

Jude walked back into the noise and light of the reception. After his confrontation with Pete, all he wanted was a drink. He just hoped it hadn’t been for nothing. The Devils – Oscar – needed the good PR that would come from having someone as famous as Lionel Davenport sitting courtside at the remaining games that season.

Jude caught sight of Zero when he approached the bar. Zero stood, his elbows resting on the bar top, staring down at the long-neck bottle in front of him. He was giving off major ‘don’t bother me’ vibes if the set of his shoulders and the buffer around him were any indication, which was perfect because Jude didn’t want to talk to anyone, either.

Jude slipped into the space next to Zero without speaking to him, and ordered a beer. Jude paid and turned around to rest his back against the bar so he could scan the remaining guests. He didn’t know most of the people in attendance, though he recognized quite a few, and knowing who wanted to impress Oscar was good information to have.

Zero turned and leaned one elbow on the bar and looked at Jude. Jude continued his perusal of the reception area and ignored him. If Zero wanted to say something, nothing Jude said or did would stop him, or hurry him along. Zero did things in his own time. Zero raised the bottle to his lips and took a sip of beer.

“You’re looking squirrely,” Zero finally said.

Jude glanced at Zero, but didn’t otherwise respond. He’d learned the hard way that it wasn’t a good idea to give anyone, especially Zero, an inch, or they’d take a mile, and pretty soon you were telling them things you didn’t want anyone to know.

Zero tilted his chin to indicate Jude’s face. “What happened to your eye?”

“Fighting the good fight,” Jude said.

“What does that mean?”

Jude considered that question, then turned to face Zero, mirroring his stance. “If I tell you, will you tell me who pissed in your Cheerios?”

Zero took another pull on the beer, his considering expression never leaving Jude’s face. “Is it that good?”

Jude shrugged. “Guess you’ll have to spill to find out.”

Zero made a face.

“Or should I just guess?” Jude said. “Jelena.” Because everything these days was about Jelena.

Zero squinted at Jude, then said, “Fine. You go first.”

“I provoked Pete,” Jude said. “And he hit me.”

Zero frowned. “That doesn’t sound like you. Or Pete, for that matter.”

“I was pretty determined,” Jude said.

Zero tilted his head. “You _wanted_ him to hit you?”

Jude shrugged. “I needed him to react big.”

Zero’s eyes moved to Jude’s eye. “Well, it looks like you’re gonna have a shiner, so that’s big.”

Jude nodded, and couldn’t hold back a self-satisfied smile.

“You gonna tell me why?”

Jude tilted his bottle in Zero’s direction before taking a sip. “I think it’s your turn.”

Zero shrugged in acknowledgment. “I’ve got a private jet fueled and waiting at Van Nuys, and a flight plan filed for Cabo.”

Jude already knew from his previous perusal of the remaining guests that Jelena was no longer at the reception, and Zero was drinking alone at the bar, which could only mean one thing. “Let me guess, Jelena turned you down.”

Zero glared at Jude’s less-than-sympathetic tone, then ordered another beer.

“I still don’t know why you’re hitting her so hard,” Jude said.

Zero smirked. “I’m not. Yet.”

Jude fought back a blush and rolled his eyes to hide his reaction. “You know what I meant.”

Zero leaned in closer. “I told you,” he said. “It’s part of the plan.”

In Jude’s mind it was ‘The Plan’, and he was starting to hate hearing Zero talk about it. “I know what you said,” Jude said, “I just don’t get why you need Jelena. She’s not actually the biggest name in LA.”

“Don’t let Jelena hear you say that.”

Jude huffed a small laugh, then took a sip of his own beer before placing the bottle against the side of his face. His eye was beginning to throb.

“Maybe you’re trying too hard,” Jude said. When Zero gave him a questioning look, he went on. “Jelena likes to be in control. Maybe you need to cool off towards her a little bit, let her think you’re looking at other options. Take someone else to Cabo. It’s not like there aren’t plenty of people in LA, hell, in this room, who wouldn’t jump at the chance to spend the night in Cabo with you.”

Zero studied Jude.

“What?” Jude said, feeling self-conscious.

“Why don’t we get out of here?” Zero said. “Find some ice to put on your eye.”

Zero closed out his tab and when he started towards the door, Jude followed him, like he always did. Jude felt eyes on them, and he drew himself up, making sure that everyone saw him leaving with Zero. He wasn’t sure how long it would last, but at this point he could use all the cachet he could get, even if it came secondhand.

When Jude stepped outside after Zero, he was already on the phone calling his driver. “I have a car,” Jude said.

Zero gave Jude a look while he finished the call, then said, “Neither one of us is driving right now,” as he pocketed the phone. “Besides, I’ve seen that crap box you call a car.”

Zero’s assessment wasn’t wrong, but the words still stung. “Sorry,” Jude said dryly. “I can’t afford a Porsche. Or a driver.”

Zero didn’t respond, as if he didn’t even realize how his words had sounded, or maybe he just didn’t care. He studied Jude. “Have you ever been to Cabo?”

“No,” Jude said warily. “Why?”

~*~

“I can’t go to Cabo,” Jude protested as the Escalade pulled up to the curb where they were waiting.

“It was your idea,” Zero said.

“It was no–! I have to go to work tomorrow.”

“Call in sick,” Zero said without compunction.

“I can’t call in sick,” Jude said.

“Why not?”

“Because it would be a lie,” Jude said, and then felt the slightest prickle of guilt. It was less that he was against lying, than that he was against getting _caught_ lying.

“You spend most of your time at the arena anyway. Tell them I was having a crisis and you needed to talk me down,” Zero said.

The black Escalade pulled up and Zero didn’t wait for the driver, just opened the back seat door himself. His hand on Jude’s back was enough to get him to duck his head and slide inside it.

“It won’t even be a lie,” Zero continued as soon as he’d settled into the seat beside Jude.

“It’ll _feel_ like a lie,” Jude said.

“Be honest,” Zero said. “Why did you come over and stand next to me when it was clear I wanted nothing more than to be alone?”

Jude’s mouth fell open.

“There were dozens of other people you could’ve talked to . . . .”

There hadn’t been, but Jude didn’t argue.

“. . . but you didn’t talk to them, you came over to me. And I know why.”

Jude clamped his mouth shut. The only words clamoring around inside his head, were _shit_ and _fuck_ and he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, one of them would come spilling out.

“You were looking for excitement.” Zero looked pleased with himself, when Jude let out a breath of relief that he took for agreement. He made as much of an expansive gesture with his arm as he could inside the SUV, and said, “I’m offering you excitement.”

Zero leaned across him and Jude squirmed, then flushed hot when he realized that Zero was merely reaching for the champagne bottle with which the car had been stocked. Jude’s gaze fell onto the short hairs at the back of Zero’s neck, the way the longer strands fell over his ear. He jerked his eyes away when Zero sat back, two flutes of champagne in his hands.

Zero handed one to Jude, who took it reflexively. He didn’t even like champagne – the bubbles tickled his nose – but he took a sip so he had something to do. Zero watched Jude over the rim of his own glass when he had to reach up and rub his nose.

The champagne had obviously been for Jelena, and Jude suddenly felt self-conscious drinking it. “You shouldn’t have wasted this on me,” he said.

Zero gave him a look Jude couldn’t decipher, and said enigmatically, “I don’t consider it a waste.”

Zero fished his phone back out of his pocket, then thumbed the screen until he found what he wanted. He held the phone to his ear and waited calmly, sipping champagne and relaxing into the luxurious seat, as if he had nothing better to do than be driven around.

“Trevor,” Zero said when the call was finally answered.

Jude’s eyes widened and his heart raced when he realized that Zero had called his boss. He made a sound that brought a smirk to Zero’s face. Jude shook his head, mouthing, ‘No, no, no!’ and reached for the phone. Zero raised the hand holding the flute of champagne between them to fend him off, and Jude had to decide whether this battle was worth a lapful of champagne.

“Sorry to call you so late,” Zero continued.

There was a pause while Trevor M. Piermont supposedly responded, during which Zero just watched Jude.

“I’m happy to hear it,” Zero said. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m kidnapping Jude for the day tomorrow.”

Trevor, Mr. Piermont, said something and Zero agreed. “The funeral, right.” He grimaced at Jude and shrugged. “Yeah, it’s gonna be a rough day for everyone connected to the organization.”

“Oh yes,” Zero said after another pause, fighting back a grin. “I’m sure Jude will be a great comfort. And I’ll try to do the same for him.”

Jude groaned. He dropped his face into his free hand. “I’m so getting fired.”

“Buck up,” Zero said as he re-pocketed the phone. He switched the champagne to his other hand and dropped his now empty hand on Jude’s leg. “You’re going to Cabo.”

~*~

Despite his weak protests, Jude let Zero herd him onto the jet. “Jesus,” he said when he got inside. Oscar had a private jet, but Jude had never been on it. He was used to flying business class, so the opulence was a new experience for him.

“Buckle in,” Zero said. “We’ll be leaving as soon as the pilot clears us.”

The seats were white leather and so plush Jude thought he might just keep sinking into it when he sat in one.

“You’ve never been in Oscar’s jet?” Zero said as if he’d read Jude’s mind.

“No,” Jude said shortly.

“Why not, you’re his kid.”

“He doesn’t like being reminded of it,” Jude said, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Zero looked at Jude longer than Jude felt comfortable with. Just before he started to squirm under the scrutiny, Zero said, “That sucks.”

Jude snorted before he could stop himself. That was an understatement, but Jude figured that if anyone would understand, it would be Zero. He didn’t think Zero would want to talk about it anymore than he did, though, so Jude changed the subject.

“Have you been to Cabo before?”

Zero regaled Jude with stories about the beautiful women (and men, he’d added with a look at Jude that sent his stomach into a slow roll), the beaches, and the clubs. “You’ll see for yourself when we get there.”

“Wait,” Jude said, “we’re going clubbing?”

Zero raised his eyebrows. “What did you think we’d be doing in Cabo at night?”

Jude blushed. He hadn’t been thinking _anything_ , but Zero got him flustered, and of course _now_ his mind was filled with images of other things Zero would’ve been doing at night if Jelena had agreed to come with him, and Jude couldn’t help imagining himself in Jelena’s place. “It’s not like I was planning to spend the night in Cabo,” Jude said defensively. “I’m just . . . not really dressed for clubbing, is all,” he finished lamely.

Zero’s gaze slid over him, and Jude felt warm at the appraisal. “You’re right.”

Jude opened his mouth to protest, but he caught the mirth in Zero’s eyes before he once again drew out his phone. This time it was to instruct the person on the other end to have clothes delivered to his room. Jude stammered out his sizes when Zero asked, but Zero relayed them and his own sizes to the person as if it was no big deal. To Zero, used to public scrutiny, it probably wasn’t.

“Taken care of,” Zero said when he disconnected the call, but the conversation dried up and they both retreated to their own thoughts.

Since Zero had brought him up, Jude couldn’t help his thoughts from returning to Oscar. By the time they arrived in Cabo two and a half hours later, the initial rush had worn off and Jude was feeling maudlin. And despite the aspirin and ice, he felt a low-grade headache coming on. He couldn’t imagine being less in the mood to go clubbing.

When the pilot’s voice over the speaker assured them it was safe to unbuckle and move around, Zero rubbed his hands together and said, “Cabo, here we come!”

~*~

Jude thought Zero’s enthusiasm was as fake as his smile, but it was still infectious. An Escalade met them and drove them to the hotel. No one blinked an eye when Zero arrived with Jude rather than a beautiful woman on his arm. They were swept up to the room, which was so sumptuous that Jude could only stop and stare.

“The clothes are here,” Zero commented idly as he crossed the room to the mini-bar. He grabbed two small bottles, tossed one to Jude, and then cracked the top on his own.

Jude managed to come out of his daze in time to catch the bottle before it hit him in the face. He gave Zero an unimpressed look. Zero just smirked around the mouth of the bottle, and Jude’s gaze dropped to Zero’s throat. He quickly looked away and twisted the cap off the bottle just to give himself something to do.

Zero dropped the spent bottle into the waste basket, and then moved over to the closet where two garment bags were hanging. He glanced at the tags, then took them both off the rod and tossed them across the bed. He unzipped one, drew out a pair of slacks in the darkest black and a deep plum colored shirt.

Jude’s breath caught in his throat and he started choking when Zero just started undressing in front of him. Zero glanced over with a questioning look, and Jude held up the bottle and choked out, “Wrong pipe,” through his coughs.

The moment Zero turned back to his task, Jude looked away from him and slammed the liquor without even bothering to check the label to see what he was drinking. Fortified, Jude moved over to the bed. He dropped his own bottle in the trash to clink against Zero’s, and then poured all of his concentration into unzipping the garment bag. The material parted to reveal a pair of charcoal grey slacks and a lilac button-down.

“Did you tell them what colors to pick out?” Jude said.

“You heard the entire conversation,” Zero said, looking over. “That color’ll look good on you.”

Jude tried not to read anything into that; Zero was probably just saying it so Jude wouldn’t raise a fuss. Jude unpacked the clothes (they’d even included underwear and shoes), and laid them out on the bed. He tried not to feel self-conscious as he took off his jacket. He folded it and laid it over the back of a chair, then tugged on his tie.

Jude averted his gaze when he realized that Zero was taking advantage of the new underwear, and continued to remove his tie and shirt, laying both of them over the jacket. It took all of Jude’s effort not to glance over when Zero snapped the waistband of the briefs he’d just pulled on. He tried to tell himself that it was just like being in a locker room, just two guys changing their clothes.

When Jude could bring himself to look, Zero had pulled on the slacks, though they were still unbuttoned and hung low on his hips. Jude focused on removing his own slacks and pulling on the new pair. When he dared to glance up again, Zero had pulled on the shirt and was buttoning it, though his eyes were on Jude.

Jude tried not to think about how nice the color looked on Zero. “What?” he said.

Zero shrugged, but instead of being embarrassed at being caught staring and looking away, like Jude would’ve done, he merely said, “Didn’t know you were hiding a body like that under your suits.”

Jude felt a flush of embarrassed pleasure crawling over his skin. “Yeah, well, I’m not like you,” he muttered as he grabbed for the shirt in an attempt to cover up. He wasn’t embarrassed about his body, he knew he looked good, and Zero’s attention wasn’t uncomfortable, exactly, except for how it made Jude feel things he shouldn’t be feeling. Not about another man. Especially not about Zero.

“Nobody is,” Zero said with a wicked smile, and Jude snorted a laugh, glad for the reprieve.

~*~

The same SUV was still waiting downstairs to drive them to the club. Jude felt a little bit self-conscious crossing the lobby with Zero, wearing clothes that had to be bought in Cabo because they’d both flown down without any luggage.

At the first club, Zero walked in as if he owned the place, and the crowd parted for him. Jude followed in his wake. Zero leaned against the bar and ordered two drinks. When they came, he slid one across the bar to Jude.

Zero turned around and leaned his back against the bar, eyes moving over the crowd filling the club as he sipped at the drink. Within moments they were surrounded by beautiful women, and not few good looking men. Jude didn’t know if they recognized Zero, or if it was just the confidence he exuded that attracted them like flies.

Though, if Jude was honest, a good number of the appreciative looks were directed at him, as well. Zero finished his drink and set it on the bar as he let one of the ladies take his hand. He leaned into Jude, whose breath caught at the nearness, and said, “What happens in Cabo stays in Cabo.” To the other men and women surrounding them, he said, “Get him on the dance floor ladies. And gentlemen.”

Jude had to put his drink down quickly, because there were suddenly a lot of hands on him, drawing him onto the dance floor. Zero appeared to be having a good time, though he didn’t confine himself to any one woman (or man), and Jude often glanced over to find Zero’s gaze on him.

Jude wasn’t surprised when Zero finally extricated himself from his admirers and dragged Jude out of that club and into the next. Jude lost track of clubs, he thought they were on number four, or five, but he was glad that he barely had time to sip at drink before he was dragged onto the dance floor, or he’d have been drunk by now. Though being drunk might’ve made this moment easier to get through.

Zero’s arm lay along the bar behind Jude’s back, and he leaned into Jude as they talked with the men and women who’d approached them. The expected invitation to dance was issued, and Jude breathed a silent sigh of relief that soon Zero would no longer be draped over Jude. As Zero stood from his slouch, though, he kept his arm behind Jude and used it to drag him forward to the dance floor.

“Take care of him, ladies,” Zero said, the sound of his voice like silk against Jude’s over-sensitive skin. “He’s a Cabo virgin.”

Jude tried to find Zero to protest the description, but he was cut off from him for the moment by the crowd, and by the time Jude found him again there were ladies pressed to him front and back and Jude couldn’t remember what he’d wanted to complain about.

A drink was pressed into his hand, the air around him vibrated with the music, and the lights strobed until everything felt unreal. Jude’s dance partners changed, and when a good looking young man paused to grind his ass into Jude’s front while another woman pressed her breasts into his back, Jude just let it happen. The next time a guy stopped to dance with him before moving on, Jude let his hand drop onto the man’s hip, and he rocked his own hips into the man, pressing his cock against his ass.

Partners switched again, and Jude went with it, his hands sliding over soft curves and hard planes until Zero was there, dragging him away once more. Jude rested his head on the back of the seat just for a moment, and then he was being drawn into yet another club. There was another drink, another group of beautiful people, and another dance floor.

This time Zero didn’t disappear in the crowd. He danced right next to Jude, and Jude couldn’t keep his eyes from following the open ‘V’ of Zero’s shirt, which was now unbuttoned nearly to his navel. Even as men and women touched him, ground against him, Jude couldn’t take his eyes off Zero.

Zero danced with his eyes closed, with no self-consciousness, as if he didn’t know he was being watched, but then his eyes opened and he was looking right at Jude. Jude moaned at the intensity of Zero’s gaze, glad no one could hear it over the music.

Zero got that calculating, not-quite-a-smirk look on his face and Jude got the sense that Zero knew exactly how Jude was reacting to him. Jude dragged his eyes away from Zero because he couldn’t take looking at him knowing that Zero was looking back, and that he saw more than Jude wanted him to see.

When Jude could bring himself to glance in Zero’s direction once more, he was gone. Before Jude could figure out if that burn in his chest was relief or disappointment, another body pressed up against his back. This body lacked the soft curves of most of his other partners, but Jude didn’t pull away. A hand landed on his hip, the thumb stroking bare skin where Jude’s shirt had ridden up, and lips brushed the curve of his ear as the guy leaned in.

“Having fun?” Zero said.

Zero’s voice, low and deep, rumbled through Jude. His first instinct was to turn his head in the direction of it, which resulted in his cheek rubbing against Zero’s, their stubble catching, their lips coming dangerously close to touching. “Yes,” Jude said, hating how breathless he sounded.

Zero gave Jude a genuine smile. “I knew you’d like Cabo.” The smile turned shrewd.

Jude’s eyes were locked on Zero’s when Zero slid his other arm around Jude and rested his hand on Jude’s stomach just above the waistband of his borrowed slacks. Jude opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. He could only stare at Zero, who studied Jude as if he was waiting to see what Jude would do.

Jude’s silence was his answer. “I like this beat,” Zero said, his hand pressing more firmly against Jude’s stomach as he brought his hips into contact with Jude’s.

Zero raised his head, and suddenly there were other people, mostly women, dancing with them, hips and breasts rubbing against them, and Jude could pretend that it was them, not Zero’s fingers resting precariously close to his groin, not the feel of Zero’s hardness pressing against his ass, that had him so turned on.

Jude let his head fall back onto Zero’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the sensations. He couldn’t look at Zero for fear that he’d see that knowing look in his eyes. Part of Jude realized that he should put a stop to this, but every fiber of his being was clamoring for more. He’d tried to deny it, even to himself, but Zero had seen something in Jude, and now that he’d released it, Jude didn’t know if he’d be able to put it back in the bottle.

Jude had never been touched like this, not by another man, and it was a heady feeling to finally let himself be touched. (Though he was smart enough to know that this situation had more to do with Zero’s maneuvering than his own boldness.) Zero’s touch was arousing, but it wasn’t enough.

Jude reached back and placed his hands on Zero’s hips. He held on to Zero as he pushed back, grinding his ass against Zero’s cock. Zero growled in Jude’s ear, but he still didn’t touch Jude the way his body yearned to be touched. Jude raised his head and pressed his lips to Zero’s ear. “Please,” he breathed.

“Please what?”

Jude hated Zero in that moment, hated that he was making him feel so many things, hated that he was going to force him to say the words. “I want . . . ,” Jude started, then stopped. The words were there, on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t say them.

“What, this?” Zero said, and suddenly his hand moved to press against the front of Jude’s slacks.

Jude gave a surprised thrust of his hips and Zero’s fingers curled around him as his self-satisfied chuckle vibrated through him. “Knew you wanted this.”

Jude wanted to protest, deny it, but the words dried up as Zero’s hand worked his cock through the material of his slacks. He let his head fall back again, and this time didn’t shy away from letting his lips touch Zero’s neck. He moved his hips, pushed into Zero’s hand, then back, and felt more than heard the sound of approval Zero made deep in his throat.

Zero lifted his hand from Jude’s hip, though Jude still felt as if he carried the brand of it there. His fingers brushed Jude’s neck, cupped his jaw. He tilted Jude’s head and found his lips. Jude had been kissed before, but never with the scrape of stubble, or with such intensity.

Zero took his hand off Jude, and he couldn’t hold back the immediate sound of protest. Zero smiled into the kiss. “Eager little puppy, aren’t you?”

Jude thought he should feel insulted, but before he could figure it out, Zero’s fingers brushed his nipples. He teased them with his thumb, rolled them between his fingers. Jude moaned into the kiss, glad he was still holding onto Zero’s hips, because the sensation Zero elicited had a direct connection to his cock and his knees threatened to buckle with the force of it.

Zero made a sound of approval, and his hand slipped inside Jude’s shirt, buttons somehow undone, and even though Jude was hot and damp from dancing his way through half a dozen clubs, Zero’s fingers burned where they touched him. He gasped out Zero’s name.

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this,” Zero said.

Jude shook his head. No one had ever called him beautiful before.

“Tell me you want it.”

Jude groaned and turned his head away so Zero couldn’t see his face. Zero closed his teeth on the exposed tendon in Jude’s neck, and then licked the spot. Jude sucked in a surprised breath.

“Say it,” Zero commanded.

“I want it,” Jude said, unable to hold back the words.

Zero’s hand slipped back out of Jude’s shirt and made a slow, torturous trip down his body. Jude made an impatient sound. When Zero’s hand was finally where he needed it, he made a noise in relief that almost sounded like a sob, and pushed into it.

“I did this to you,” Zero said, part satisfaction, part wonder.

Jude didn’t bother to argue, because it was true.

“Don’t forget it,”

Jude didn’t think he could if he tried. All Jude knew was Zero’s hand on his groin, tongue teasing his lips, cock hard against his ass. He came to attention when Zero’s hand moved to his belt buckle. Jude’s eyes snapped open in a panic. “Zero, not . . . .”

Zero’s hand paused. His eyes fluttered open and he looked as dazed as Jude felt. He looked around as if just now remembering where they were. “You’re right,” Zero said, his voice an even deeper rasp now.

Zero took Jude’s hand and led him off the dance floor, steps confident while Jude stumbled in his wake. He moved unerringly through the crowd, and they ended up in a back room that made Jude’s eyes widen in shock. The room was only dimly lit, but Jude could see that there were other people there, in every permutation imaginable.

Zero found an empty space and pressed Jude’s back against it. One hand on the wall beside Jude’s head, Zero leaned in to kiss him again. His other hand returned to the front of Jude’s pants where his cock was still surprisingly hard. Any protest Jude thought to make died; he grabbed onto Zero, met the thrusts of his tongue, and pushed into his hand.

When Zero’s hand moved back to Jude’s belt, he broke the kiss and gasped, “I’m not gay!”

Zero gave him a bemused glance, but didn’t pause the workings of his hand. “Neither am I.” He studied Jude. “I could get one of the girls to join us, if that’d make you feel better.”

Jude shook his head. “No, that’s not wha–.”

“Good,” Zero said. He reclaimed Jude’s lips just as his hand slipped inside Jude’s pants.

Jude made a sound of surprised pleasure. He kissed Zero back, hungry, desperate. His hips rocked as he thrust mindlessly into Zero’s hand. Zero had set this night up to be one long bout of foreplay, and then made sure Jude was primed earlier on the dance floor. It was no surprise that Jude didn’t last long now that Zero’s hand was finally on him without a couple layers of material between them. Jude groaned Zero’s name just before his body went taut, and then he spilled his release into Zero’s hand.

Zero held Jude and eased him through his orgasm, only releasing him when he became too sensitive. Zero raised his hand to his mouth and licked Jude’s come off of one finger, sticking it into his mouth and sucking on it. He pressed his fingers to Jude’s lips and Jude, despite being unused to this sort of thing, eagerly licked his own come off of them.

Zero kissed Jude, sharing the taste of him, and then he grabbed some paper towels for a rough, cursory clean up. “Let’s get out of here,” he said, and Jude was too blissed out to disagree.

In the backseat of the Escalade, Zero pulled Jude on top of him and kissed him. Zero’s cock, still hard, pressed into his hip. “You haven’t . . . .”

“I will,” Zero said. He palmed Jude’s ass and kissed him silent.


	2. Chapter Two

Jude didn’t know what he looked like (he could only _imagine_ what he looked like after what he and Zero had done in the club, and then in the car), but the man behind the reception desk greeted them both politely and had the grace (or the training) to not looked shocked at the state in which they were returning.

Jude expected Zero to do something in the elevator, but he stood with his eyes forward, his hands folded in front of him. Jude followed Zero to the room, and wondered how he could appear so calm, so composed. Jude had already come, and he was still feeling aroused, especially after being thoroughly kissed on the drive back to the hotel.

Jude stopped and stood just inside the door, and watched Zero cross the room to the mini-bar. He felt a sense of deja vu when Zero withdrew two small bottles. Instead of tossing one of the bottles to Jude, Zero opened both, dropped the caps on top of the counter, and walked over to Jude. Zero held out one of the bottles and Jude reflexively took it.

Zero tilted the bottle he’d kept to his lips, eyes on Jude. Jude watched Zero drink, then brought the small bottle to his own lips, more to have something to do that wasn’t staring at Zero than because he wanted the drink. He’d already had enough to drink, and he had just enough blood left in his brain to wonder whether that had been a good idea.

Zero had a knowing smirk on his face when he took the empty bottle out of Jude’s unresisting fingers, as if he knew what Jude was thinking. He went over to drop both bottles into the trash, then stood beside the bed. Zero tugged the tails of the shirt out of his slacks, and began unbuttoning it.

Jude watched Zero’s fingers until he realized what he was doing. He dragged his gaze away, but unfortunately he ended up looking right into Zero’s eyes, and this time he couldn’t look away. Jude’s heart raced, and his breaths came faster as their eyes remained locked while Zero finished slipping the few buttons that had remained done up, and then slid the shirt off his shoulders.

Zero broke eye contact to toss the shirt towards the chair, and Jude took advantage of it to look down at the rug, studying the pattern as if his life depended on him memorizing it. In his peripheral vision he saw Zero toe off his shoes, and then reach for the waistband of his slacks. “What are we doing?” he blurted out.

“Having fun,” Zero said. “Aren’t you having fun?” Zero pulled the belt out of the loops and the sound of it went directly to Jude’s groin. “Seemed like you were having fun.”

The reminder of what they’d done at the club (what he’d let Zero do to him), and then in the SUV sent heat rising to the surface of Jude’s skin. When Zero moved towards him, Jude had to look. Zero had unbuttoned the slacks, but left them zipped. Even so they hung low on his hips. Jude’s gaze followed the line of hair up Zero’s stomach, to the hair on his chest, to his collarbone, his Adam’s apple, his lips.

“It’s not deep, Jude, ‘cause I don’t make it deep.” Zero slipped a button on Jude’s shirt, which made Jude look down at himself. He’d forgotten that Zero had somehow unbuttoned the shirt enough to get his hand inside earlier. While he watched, Zero slipped another button.

“I don’t do relationships.” Zero tugged the front of Jude’s shirt out of his slacks and continued unbuttoning it until he could push the two halves back.

Jude shivered when Zero’s fingertips touched his stomach and slid up to his chest. He found his tongue, but couldn’t keep the breathlessness out of his voice. “What about Jelena?”

“Jelena’s just business, you know that,” Zero said, pushing Jude’s shirt off his shoulders.

“And here I thought you were a good Christian boy,” Jude said, nearly gasping the words out.

“Oh, I am,” Zero said, trailing his fingers down Jude’s arms as he slowly dragged the material down and off. “In fact, I think I’ll be getting closer to god tonight. So what do you say? You wanna have some more fun?”

This was probably one of the worst ideas Jude had ever had, but he couldn’t say no. He’d had a taste now, of what it could be like with another man – what it was like with Zero – and he wanted more. Jude swallowed hard and licked dry lips. “What happens in Cabo . . . ?”

Zero’s smile was more brilliant than the sun. Before Jude could be blinded by it, Zero kissed him. At first Jude just let it happen, let himself be kissed by Zero, but he’d been letting things happen to him all night, and he was tired of being passive. He lifted both hands; one fell on Zero’s shoulder, and the other cupped the side of Zero’s face.

Without Jude’s arms to hold onto, Zero’s hands were free to move, too. They landed on Jude’s hips, and then skimmed up his sides. Jude shivered when Zero’s hands touched bare skin. Zero slid his hands around Jude’s back and pulled him closer until their chests touched.

The feel of Zero’s bare skin against his own was like pouring gasoline on the fire already burning inside Jude. He moaned into the kiss, and then deepened it, kissing Zero with a desperate hunger that surprised him.

When they broke the kiss to breathe, Jude pressed the side of his face to Zero’s and just breathed in the scent of him. Zero ran his hands up and down Jude’s back in a seemingly soothing gesture that did nothing to calm him, and then on one sweep down his hands kept going until they cupped Jude’s ass. Zero pulled Jude’s hips in and ground against him.

Jude sucked in a breath when the friction on his own cock made him thrust against Zero without the aid of Zero’s hands. He’d known that Zero was still hard, but he hadn’t realized that he’d also gotten hard again. His recovery time was usually a little longer than that.

Zero’s hands skimmed Jude’s back as they thrust lazily against one another. Zero turned his head and reclaimed Jude’s mouth, and the kiss made everything more immediate. The slow rocking of their hips wasn’t enough anymore. Jude’s fingers dug into the back of Zero’s neck as the kiss turned hard and the thrusts took on more purpose.

Zero panted when he broke the kiss to say, “Pants.”

Jude kept trying to kiss Zero even as he dropped his hands to his waistband. Zero’s fingers were already there, so he reached for the zipper that was the only thing keeping Zero’s slacks from sliding down his hips. They stepped out of slacks and underwear, and in Jude’s case, shoes, trying to keep contact. When their lips were forced apart, their eyes locked instead.

As soon as they were both naked, they reached for each other. Jude had thought there would be some embarrassment, like there had been earlier when they’d changed into their clubbing clothes, but there was only need. They came together in a rush, the kiss hard with tongue and teeth. Jude’s skin was damp and heated, and when their bodies came together, the added heat of Zero’s skin made it feel as if they were standing inside a furnace.

Their groins met, and Zero’s hands moved over Jude’s ass, squeezing, urging him closer. And Jude tried, he tried to get closer, as if he could climb inside Zero’s skin. Jude couldn’t believe that as much as he had, he wanted *more*. He let his own hand drop to Zero’s ass and urged him closer, as if there was any way they could actually get any closer.

Zero made a sound, surprised, needy, that made Jude desperate to make him come. They’d stopped kissing at some point, only able to press their mouths together and breathe each other’s air. Jude forced the words out. “Wanna see you come.”

Zero made another sound, like Jude kept surprising him, and then he closed his teeth on Jude’s jaw, as if that would keep him from making another sound that would give too much of him away. Zero’s groan vibrated through Jude’s skin as he went stiff and still in his arms.

Zero pulsed against him, and Jude felt the warmth as he spilled his release between them. Jude wanted to hold out a bit longer, enjoy the feel of Zero gone boneless in his arms, but the smell of sex, and the involuntary sounds Zero made when he came were too much, and Jude’s cock swelled and added to the come sticking their bodies together.

They stood like that, holding each other up. Zero’s mouth brushed Jude’s neck as he let his head fall forward. Jude thought Zero pressed a kiss to his shoulder, but he couldn’t be sure it wasn’t just an inadvertent touch. Jude slid his hand up Zero’s back, through the sweat that had broken out at their exertion, and pressed the palm flat between his shoulder blades, as if he could touch his heart.

The gesture pushed Zero into motion. “We should clean up.”

At his clipped words, Jude thought that Zero would walk away and leave him standing there, but his fingers found Jude’s hand as he peeled them apart and turned away. Jude followed Zero to the bathroom, where he ran warm water and wet a cloth under it. Zero cleaned up Jude first, and the gesture left Jude speechless. Until he realized that Zero was paying him a little too much attention.

“I think I’m clean,” Jude said, trying for light, ending up with breathless.

Zero smirked. “Just making sure.”

Jude wanted to stay, to watch Zero clean himself up, maybe take the washcloth from him, but he thought that might be too much for two guys who were just having ‘fun’. He left Zero in the bathroom and wandered back into the bedroom. Clothes were strewn on the bed and floor. Jude picked up their slacks and underwear and was contemplating the clean pair when Zero spoke behind him.

“What are you doing?”

Jude turned his head to see Zero leaning against the doorframe in the open doorway. He didn’t know if Zero was trying to be sexy, or if he just was. Jude held up the new underwear that had been provided with the rest of the clothes.

Zero pushed off the doorframe and prowled towards Jude. “You’re not getting dressed, are you?” At Jude’s look, he added, “The night’s still young.”

“It’s actually not,” Jude said, but he couldn’t help his body’s reaction to the rough promise in Zero’s voice.

Jude couldn’t move, not even when Zero reached him, set one hand on his hip and plucked the underwear out of his hand and tossed them over his shoulder with the other. “Do you really want to waste what’s left of our one night in Cabo?”

Jude shivered. If this was it, if he only got one night with Zero, then he really didn’t want to cut it short. But. “I think you’re overestimating my ability to . . . .” He gestured towards his flaccid cock that had hardly stirred even when he’d let himself enjoy the view of Zero’s naked body.

Zero smirked. “I think you’re _under_ estimating _my_ ability to . . . .” He gestured towards Jude’s groin, and Jude flushed.

Zero stepped closer and touched his other hand to Jude’s side. “Is this your first time?”

Jude didn’t know whether to feel insulted, or embarrassed. “At all?” he said sharply. “Or with a guy?”

Zero shrugged.

“No. Yes.”

Zero smiled. It wasn’t a smirk, but it was still . . . contemplative. “So I’m your first guy?”

Before Jude could decide how he felt about Zero pointing that out, Zero went on. “That’s hot.”

Jude _felt_ hot at that, and he wondered whether his entire body had gone red. Caught up in the implications of Zero’s comment, it took Jude a moment to realize that Zero had started backing him towards the bed.

“Lay down on the bed,” Zero said when he saw Jude’s reaction. “I’m going to show you something I bet none of your girls did for you.”

The back of Jude’s knees hit the edge of the mattress and he sat. He pushed himself back when Zero placed a knee on the bed and followed him. “I’ve had a blow job before,” he said defensively, irritated that Zero thought he was some inexperienced, blushing virgin.

Zero smirked. “Not like the blow job I’m gonna give you. But that’s not what I’m talking about.” He patted Jude’s hip. “Roll over.”

Jude froze, suddenly doubtful. It wasn’t like he’d never been touched there before. He’d used his own finger before, as had one enterprising lady, and he owned a small dildo. But he’d never had anything larger than that inside him. His eyes fell to Zero’s groin.

Zero laughed. He wasn’t making fun, but Jude still felt like he was. “Not that,” Zero said, rubbing Jude’s hip. “Yet, anyway. Though I am gratified by just how large you think I am.”

“Shut up,” Jude said, which just made Zero laugh again.

“You’ll like this,” Zero said. “And if you don’t, you just tell me to stop.” Zero paused, studied Jude. “We won’t do anything you don’t like, I promise.”

Jude only had a moment to decide whether he trusted Zero to keep his word. He remembered the tone of Zero’s voice when he said, “That’s hot,” and his cock twitched with interest. He wasn’t the only one to notice. Zero raised his eyebrows in question. Jude took a deep breath, looked Zero right in the eye, and then rolled over.

Zero was quiet for long enough that Jude started to feel self-conscious, and then the tips of Zero’s fingers touched his shoulder. “You look gorgeous like this,” Zero said, his voice deep and low, sliding over Jude’s skin like warm honey.

Zero’s lips touched Jude’s skin where his fingertips had been, and whatever protest Jude had been about to make died on his tongue. Zero’s fingers trailed down Jude’s back, and his lips followed. Jude was hyper-aware of every spot where Zero’s mouth touched him.

Zero’s fingers skimmed over an ass cheek as Zero placed a kiss to the dip of Jude’s lower back. Jude never expected Zero to keep kissing him, but he pressed his lips to one cheek, and then the other. It tickled, and Jude squirmed.

Zero repositioned himself between Jude’s legs, and he spread Jude’s cheeks. Jude had been expecting it, but he still tensed up. Zero bent over him and blew on Jude’s hole. “Is this alright?”

Jude nodded.

Zero kissed the inside of one cheek, then said, “Use your words, Jude.”

The breath that feathered over his skin this time was warm. Jude’s hole clenched in response and he wanted to bury his face in the comforter to hide from the fact that someone, that _Zero_ was seeing this most private, intimate part of him. Jude forced himself to say, “Yes,” and was rewarded by Zero dragging his lips over the inside of Jude’s other cheek.

“I promise you’re gonna like it,” Zero said. He stroked his thumb over Jude’s hole, and Jude tried to prepare himself for the burn when Zero pushed his finger inside him. Instead of doing that, Zero kissed him.

“Wha–?” Jude began, but then Zero’s tongue touched him. Jude did not give a startled yelp, as Zero later claimed, but he was surprised by it. And he might’ve made a sound. That was startled. But definitely not a yelp.

Zero’s tongue touched him again, a long, slow swipe with the flat of it that had every one of Jude’s nerve endings singing. Then again, wiggling along the cleft and over his hole like a snake.

“Still alright?” Zero said.

Jude nodded, then remembered to use his words. “Yes.”

“It’s not too much?” Zero said.

Jude had the feeling that Zero was teasing him, but he just said, “No.”

“You’re usually more talkative than this,” Zero said, and now Jude knew he was being teased. He lifted his hand off the bed, one finger raised, and Zero laughed. It was the most real laugh Jude had heard coming out of Zero. Jude didn’t have time to contemplate it, though, because Zero’s tongue was on him again, and it stole all thought from his brain.

Zero lapped at Jude’s hole. Long swipes of his tongue, then wiggles right over it. Light touch interspersed with a more firm stroke so that Jude never knew what he was going to get, could never quite prepare himself for it.

Dampness broke out on Jude’s skin when the tip of Zero’s tongue wigged against him, then jabbed inside him. A breath was forced out of him and his hips lifted off the bed. Zero’s fingers dug into Jude’s ass as he spread his cheeks so he could delve deeper between them. His tongue speared into Jude’s hole, and Jude pushed back as much as he could, fucking himself on Zero’s tongue.

Jude wasn’t naive; he knew people did this sort of thing. He’d just never thought anyone would ever do it to him. Didn’t think he was missing out on much despite what porn tried to tell him. He’d been so very, very wrong.

Zero pulled back just far enough to make room so he could press his finger against Jude’s hole. Before Jude could tense up, Zero’s finger slid inside him, the way slicked by his saliva. Jude felt full, but his hole had opened enough around Zero’s tongue to ease the usual burn.

Zero kept his mouth there, licking around his finger as he fucked Jude with it. The dual sensations sent little electric shocks through him that all ended in his groin. Even before Zero found the spot inside Jude that made white lights go off behind his eyes, Jude’s cock was beginning to swell in spite of his earlier protest. Zero withdrew his finger and sat back. “Roll over,” he said, voice rough.

Jude had to just breathe for a few seconds, gain his bearings, before he could make himself move. He rolled over, careful not to kick Zero, who was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. It didn’t hide his smirk.

“Fuck you,” Jude said, which only made Zero’s grin widen. “Fine, yes, it was . . . alright.”

Zero’s eyes danced, and Jude knew he’d heard the understatement in Jude’s admission. “Knew you’d like it,” he said, but somehow it didn’t sound like ‘I told you so.’

Zero held up the tube of lube he’d gotten from . . . somewhere, Jude didn’t know, Narnia, probably, and squeezed some onto his fingers. Jude couldn’t help watching, attempting to calculate just how large Zero’s fingers were. Jude obediently pulled his feet back on the mattress, opening himself up to Zero’s gaze, when Zero pressed on his leg.

“I’ll be gentle,” Zero said, teasing.

“I’m not afraid,” Jude said, because it wasn’t that, exactly.

“Just a control freak,” Zero said, almost fondly.

Jude opened his mouth to argue, but Zero touched his fingers to Jude’s hole. He was going to blame the initial cold shock of the lube before it warmed against his skin, but really it was the way Zero was looking at him that stole his words.

Zero circled his fingers against Jude’s hole, loosening him up, getting him used to the idea of having Zero’s fingers inside him. When he pressed, Jude stretched easily around two fingers. “You’re opening so nice for me,” Zero said.

Jude flushed with embarrassment, but also with pleasure. Zero watched Jude, watched the fingers moving in and out of his body, watched the reactions that played across his face in response to the way Zero touched him, watched the flush rise on his skin as his arousal grew. And Jude watched Zero, saw the hunger in his eyes when his gaze dropped to the hand between Jude’s legs, saw the self-satisfaction at whatever it was he saw reflected on Jude’s own face.

Zero leaned forward, his free hand braced on the bed beside Jude’s shoulder. He lowered his head and kissed Jude. Caught between Zero’s tongue and his fingers, Jude felt like he was soaring. He gripped Zero’s shoulders, glad to have something to hang onto. Zero pulled out of the kiss, but his mouth didn’t leave Jude’s skin. He dragged his lips down Jude’s chest, pausing to mouth at a nipple (and then nip at it when Jude cut off the sound he made when Zero tongued him), and then down his stomach until the underside of his chin nudged the head of Jude’s cock.

Zero touched his tongue to the tip of Jude’s cock at the same time he curled his fingers inside him. Jude’s body jerked as if he’d been hit by an electric current. Zero continued to lick down Jude’s shaft while his fingers played over the nub inside him. Jude’s body shuddered at the sensations coursing through him. It was both too much, and not enough.

Zero licked down the entire length of him and then took his balls into his mouth before raising his head and gently withdrawing his fingers. “One more,” he said as he added more lube to his fingers. “Is that okay?”

“Yes!” Jude gasped. He was wary about having three fingers inside him, but he felt so empty right now, and he really wanted Zero’s mouth back on him.

As if he’d read Jude’s mind, Zero bent down and lapped at the head of his cock again, teasing Jude with each swipe of his tongue until he took the head into his mouth and suckled. Jude arched off the bed. He barely felt Zero’s fingers circle his hole, and then press in. When Jude’s body protested the stretch, Zero paused his forward motion, twisted his wrist so his fingers moved inside Jude without pushing in any further, then drew them out so he could press them back in, each shallow thrust just a little deeper than the last, all the while distracting Jude with the mouth on his cock, until his fingers were finally in as far as they could go.

Zero lifted off Jude’s cock and watched his face as he drew his fingers out, and then pressed them back in. “Alright?” Zero said, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“F-fuck you,” Jude groaned.

Zero smirked. “Don’t you mean, fuck _you_?”

Jude clutched at the comforter when Zero’s thrusts became faster, and he couldn’t stop himself from pushing back, from riding Zero’s fingers, from trying to take him even deeper. “Ready?” Zero said after what seemed like forever, and Jude nodded frantically before he remembered that he needed to verbalize it. “Yes,” he gasped.

Zero tore open a foil wrapper with his teeth, and rolled the condom on. He added more lube to Jude’s hole, and wiped his fingers on the latex. He guided himself to Jude’s hole and pressed. Jude stretched around the head. He couldn’t help a wince, more in anticipation of discomfort than any actual pain.

“Don’t think about it,” Zero said, his own face showing strain. “Christ, you’re tight.”

“Don’t think about it,” Jude said, tossing Zero’s words right back at him.

Zero huffed out a breath that might’ve been a laugh. “Asshole.”

Jude raised his eyebrows. “Well, yeah.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Zero moaned as that laugh forced him deeper inside Jude. “I am not going to come before I even get all the way inside you,” he said determinedly.

Jude grabbed Zero’s head, a hand on either side of his face. He pulled Zero down, raising his own shoulders until their lips met. He kissed Zero with all the passion he was feeling right then, and when Zero kissed him back Jude forgot that the kiss had started out as a distraction for them both. His body relaxed, and Zero slid into him, one torturous inch at a time. Jude had never felt so full. So . . . connected to another person.

“I clearly need to get a bigger dildo,” Jude said, eyes wide.

Zero laughed and swore. “You’re a fucking menace,” he said, hooking one arm under Jude’s leg.

“What are you doing?” Jude said.

Zero looked into Jude’s eyes. “Getting deeper.”

“Is that possible?” Jude said, but he groaned and arched his back when he helped Zero push his leg back and Zero slid in deeper, filling him up even more. “God,” Jude said, trying to breathe through the intense pleasure. “What next?”

Eyes locked on Jude’s, Zero pulled out. At first it felt like he was being turned inside out, but then Zero pushed back in and Jude’s world shifted. “Do that again!” he demanded.

Zero did it again. And again. Jude clutched at Zero’s back for purchase. He raised his other leg and hooked around Zero’s hips, opening himself up even more. He kissed Zero’s lips, his face. All the while his cock swelled and leaked between them, growing harder with each thrust of Zero’s cock.

Zero straightened his back and Jude reluctantly let his hands drop to the comforter. Zero got his hands on the back of Jude’s thighs and pushed his legs back even further, and out, changing the angle of his entry into Jude’s body. Jude swore as the new angle caused the head of Zero’s cock to rub over that pleasure spot inside him.

Zero’s eyes moved from his cock, moving in and out of Jude, to Jude’s face. His gaze was like a caress. Jude closed his eyes, but he could still feel Zero’s eyes on him, like the brush of a feather across his skin. Jude was so absorbed by that, he was surprised by the sudden rush of heat to his groin. “Oh god,” he groaned. “I’m gonna come.”

“Damn right you are,” Zero said determinedly.

Jude opened his eyes and was struck by the strain on Zero’s face. The effort of exertion, but also of holding himself back. Jude realized that Zero wanted Jude to come first. Just to be contrary, Jude took a deep breath to center himself, and then clenched his ass around Zero.

Zero’s eyelids, which had fallen half-closed, shot open. Jude tried to look innocent, but he was putting too much focus into not coming himself to pull it off very well. He squeezed again, and Zero lost the battled he’d been having with himself.

“. . . bitch,” Zero breathed, his face scrunching into a grimace as his hips lost their rhythm and stuttered against Jude’s ass before his body went taut. Zero’s cock pulsed inside Jude as he spilled his release. Jude had only been holding onto control by the slimmest margin, and the moment Zero lost it, Jude released it. His cock swelled and jerked, shooting ropes of come that painted his belly.

Zero slumped over Jude when his muscles gave out on him. Jude would’ve been happy to let Zero rest on him in that manner if his legs hadn’t been taking the brunt of it. With a little encouragement, Zero released the death grip he had on Jude’s legs. Jude lowered them slowly, stretching out cramped muscles and getting used to the returning flow of blood.

Without his legs in the way, Zero laid down on Jude, uncaring of the come that now stuck them together. Jude stroked Zero’s back and stared up at the ceiling. When Zero finally raised his head to look at Jude, he scowled. “Quit smiling.”

Jude’s smile grew.

“You think you’re something, don’t you?”

Jude shrugged, smiling more widely at Zero’s tone. He groaned when Zero sat up, pulling at the drying come and causing his cock to shift inside him. Zero gave him a smirk that was slightly sloppy from his orgasm. “You’ll still feel that tomorrow,” he said with a cocky confidence that was both irritating and a turn on. Thankfully Jude’s cock was too spent to give him away.

Jude watched Zero carefully pull out of him and climb off the bed on shaky legs to dispose of the condom and head to the bathroom. Jude breathed in deeply and forced his gaze back to the ceiling so he didn’t stare at Zero. Now that he was alone, the come drying on his belly and the sticky lube between his cheeks began to feel uncomfortable.

Jude prepared to move when he heard Zero exit the bathroom. He turned his head and started to sit up, but Zero stopped him. “Stay,” he said, holding up the cloth he carried.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Jude said, reaching for the cloth.

Zero eluded Jude’s hand and cleaned the come off his stomach. Jude let himself relax back onto the mattress and watched Zero’s face as he tended to Jude. When Zero moved the cloth between his legs, Jude tensed up in embarrassment. “You don’t have to . . . ,” Jude began.

He was tempted to close his eyes or cover his face, but he kept his eyes on Zero as he almost clinically cleaned the lube from between his ass cheeks. “I just want to make sure you’re alright,” Zero said as he examined Jude’s hole.

Jude was torn between being mortified and thinking it was sweet of Zero to care, when Zero raised his gaze to Jude’s and looked at him with a wicked gleam that meant he was up to no good. “I am pretty big, after all.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Jude said, pulling his leg out of Zero’s hold and attempting to kick him.

Laughing, Zero eluded Jude’s foot and danced away. He returned the cloth to the bathroom and Jude couldn’t help grinning at the ceiling. His first (and second, and probably third) time with a guy had gone pretty well. At least, in his estimation. And he’d somehow managed to have it (them) with someone as hot as Zero. Even if it was just for one night.

Reminded of that, some of Jude’s elation faded. He yawned, and wondered if it was time to get dressed and head back to the jet for the return flight to LA.


	3. Chapter Three

Jude woke the next morning to Zero shaking him. “Wake up, sleeping beauty, I’ve ordered breakfast.”

Jude groaned in protest and buried his face in the pillow. “Time ‘s it?”

“Ten am,” Zero said. “And the day’s a wasting.”

Jude groaned again. After last night, ten am was way too early to be awake. Zero pulled back blankets Jude didn’t even remember getting beneath, and slapped Jude’s ass. His bare ass. Jude gave Zero a bleary-eyed glare and got a face-full of whatever piece of clothing Zero threw at him for the effort.

Jude drew the material off his face and looked at it, then looked at Zero. Seeing the question on his face, Zero said, “Swim trunks.”

“Swim trunks,” Jude repeated.

“Can’t go to Cabo and not even step foot on the beach,” Zero said with way too much enthusiasm for the early hour.

Jude gave Zero a closer look – his hair was damp at the roots and his skin glowed – then gestured at him with the swim trunks.

“They’ve got a weight room,” Zero said, which earned another glare.

A brisk knock at the door reminded Jude that he was lying on the bed with his bare ass exposed. He forced himself to roll out of bed and stumble to the bathroom on legs that didn’t want to work yet, while Zero strode over to answer the door, uncaring of Jude’s nudity. Jude barely got the bathroom door closed behind him before Zero opened the door to admit room service.

Jude relieved himself, then washed his hands and splashed water on his face. He rinsed out his mouth and drank water from a cupped hand to relieve the dryness. He stood up and ran wet fingers through his hair as he studied himself in the mirror.

“It’s getting cold!” Zero called.

Jude hurriedly stepped into the swim trunks and went out to join Zero on the balcony where the food had been set up on a small table. There were eggs and bacon and toast, coffee, fruit, and pastries. “Order enough?” Jude said when he saw the spread.

Zero turned his head from where he’d been looking out over the beach and ocean. His eyes ran down the length of Jude’s body and he smirked. “I worked up an appetite last night,” he said.

Jude rolled his eyes and looked away from Zero, as if taking in the view would keep Zero from noticing the flush rising to the surface of Jude’s skin.

“You should be hungry, too,” Zero said with a smirk as he picked up another slice of bacon off the plate.

Jude tried to think of something to say that would change the topic from what they’d done together last night to just about anything else, but just then his stomach growled. Zero’s hand stopped in the middle of carrying the bacon to his mouth and he stared at Jude. Jude started back, and then they both burst out laughing.

Jude, his face hot, pulled out a chair and joined Zero at the small table. “You’re an asshole,” he said as he reached for the coffee carafe.

“Well, yeah,” Zero drawled. “Isn’t that part of the reason you brought me to LA?”

“And here I thought it was because of your charm,” Jude said dryly.

Zero let Jude have the last word (Jude was under no illusion otherwise), but he continued to wear a slight smirk during the rest of the meal. Jude allowed himself to relax as he took in the sand and water beneath their balcony. He ate some of the eggs, bacon and toast, then dished up some fruit, and then picked out a blueberry pastry. Apparently he’d been a lot hungrier than he’d thought. Thankfully Zero seemed content to eat and enjoy the view in silence so Jude didn’t have to engage his brain in ‘spar’ mode this early.

When they’d finished eating, Zero got them moving. He unveiled a bag of toiletries, including toothbrushes and toothpaste, that he’d gotten from the concierge that morning, as well as beach towels and flip flops. Jude was past blushing at the thought that everyone that worked in the hotel knew they’d come without a scrap of luggage. He brushed his teeth, took the towel Zero held out for him, slipped the flip flops on, and followed Zero out of the room.

They paused on the patio before stepping onto the beach, feet sinking into sand already warmed by the sun. A few people were taking advantage of the beautiful weather, but most seemed to have chosen to sleep in. Then again, most people didn’t have to fly back to LA that afternoon and pretend that their one night in Cabo had never happened.

Jude was pulled out of his melancholy thoughts by Zero slapping his arm with the back of his hand. “Race you,” he said when Jude looked at him.

“What?”

Zero kicked off the flip flips and dropped the towel off his shoulder, letting it fall to the sand at his feet, then looked back at the water.

“Oh no,” Jude said, shaking his head.

Zero tilted his head and gave Jude a considering look. “Tell you what, you beat me, you can fuck me.”

Jude choked on his next breath. “What? Jesus Christ, Zero!” Jude couldn’t help looking around to see whether anyone had been close enough to overhear.

Zero held out his hands in a ‘well?’ gesture as he took a step back, away from Jude and towards the water. “Chicken?”

Jude’s brain was still short circuiting, but he said, “Fuck you, Zero.”

“That’s what’s on the line,” Zero said, which earned him a reluctant laugh from Jude.

Jude shook his head as he stepped out of the flip flops. He stared out at the ocean as he dropped the towel on top of them. “Fine,” he said, and took off towards the water.

Behind him Zero laughed, and then the race was on. Before they reached the water’s edge, Zero overtook him, but Jude’s speed propelled him into the water after Zero. When they were out far enough, Zero dove into the water and then came up grinning.

“I kick ass at sprints,” he said.

“I know,” Jude said. “That’s why I gave myself a head start.”

“You mean, that’s why you cheated.”

“Took the initiative,” Jude said.

Zero laughed. “I like you, Jude,” he said, and then he tackled Jude and dunked him under the water.

Jude had been prepared for such a move, and so he and Zero wrestled, with neither of them coming out the clear winner until Zero grabbed the front of Jude’s swim trunks.

“Cheater,” Jude ground out, fighting the instinct to push into Zero’s hand.

“I’m just taking the initiative,” Zero said.

Jude’s laugh was a desperate sound, and he clung to Zero now, more than wrestled with him. Zero had turned them so his arm was hidden from anyone on the beach, and he shoved his hand inside Jude’s trunks. “I could fuck you right here,” Zero said into Jude’s ear, his voice low and thick with promise, “and no one would even know.”

Jude imagined it, Zero sliding both their trunks down, picking Jude up in the water so he could wrap his legs around Zero’s waist, kissing him to take the sounds Jude made into his mouth, while Zero opened him up with two fingers before stretching him around his cock and fucking him oh so slowly until they both came, right out here in the open.

The fact that he was even considering it was the only thing that made Jude pull away. Zero gave Jude a knowing smirk, but he let Jude go, and stayed out there in the water with him while he tried to will his cock soft.

“Ready to get out?” Zero finally said.

Jude blushed, but he nodded. When they reached their towels, Zero shook his out and then spread it on the sand. He sat and looked up at Jude expectantly.

“I thought . . . .”

Zero raised his eyebrows, and Jude shook his head. He spread out his own towel beside Zero, managing to not shake sand on him in the process, and they sat in silence, staring out over the ocean.

“It’s majestic,” Zero said.

Jude had grown up near the ocean, but he couldn’t help but agree. He laid back and closed his eyes until Zero tapped his hip to let him know he was ready to leave. They both rose without speaking a word and made their way back to the hotel. They rinsed the sand off their feet at an outdoor spigot, and then continued on up to their room.

Jude was thinking about a nice hot shower when they entered the room, but Zero touched his arm and said, “Come here.”

Jude followed Zero out onto the balcony where he stood with his back to the railing. He walked over when Zero raised his arm. When Jude was close enough, Zero slipped the arm around his neck and pulled his head close. He held up his phone and said, “Smile.”

Jude frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Saving a memory,” Zero said dryly. “Now smile like you’re having fun.”

Jude blushed.

“Even better,” Zero teased, snapping the photo.

Jude pinched Zero’s side, which made him twitch, but all he said, was, “Now seriously, smile.”

Jude rested his arm along the railing behind Zero’s back and leaned his head closer to Zero’s. He put his other hand on the front of Zero’s swim trunks, like Zero had done to him in the water, and smiled. Zero’s smile didn’t give away what Jude’s hand was doing to him, but as soon as he’d snapped the photo he turned his head, and said, “Don’t stop,” against Jude’s mouth.

Jude didn’t stop. He didn’t know if he could. He was making Zero fall apart, and it made him feel powerful. Zero kissed him as if he needed Jude more than he needed oxygen to breathe. He curled his fingers into the hairs at the back of Jude’s neck, and when the cell phone lay forgotten on the table, he raised that hand to tease Jude’s nipples.

Jude’s cock hardened and he twisted his hips so he could push against Zero’s hip. Jude had never thought about what his own cock felt like in his hand, but now that he was holding Zero’s he couldn’t help comparing the steely hardness of the shaft wit the velvety smoothness of the taut skin. Cataloguing the sounds Zero made when he brushed his thumb across the tip, or pressed on the little bundle of nerves at the ridge beneath the head. The way he pushed into Jude’s grip, and said, “Tighter,” and buried his groan into Jude’s neck when his cock began to pulse in Jude’s hand.

Jude breathed into Zero’s shoulder, tightening the arm around his back and easing him with gentled strokes through his orgasm. He withdrew his hand when Zero made a sound of protest at being touched, and was considering licking Zero’s come off his fingers when Zero raised his head and laughed.

Jude wondered if Zero had gone mad. “What?”

“You’re a constant surprise,” Zero said.

Jude didn’t know what to think about that.

At Jude’s look, Zero continued. “Not just today, last night, though yes, that, too. But from the moment I met you, when you said, come to LA and promised me the team. And you just keep surprising me.”

Jude wasn’t sure that was a compliment. “I’m good at my job,” he said, trying to keep the defensiveness out of his tone.

“You’re good at a lot of things,” Zero said, “and if you give me a minute, I’ll show you what else I’m good at.”

Jude couldn’t help his body’s reaction to that, but he also felt a little bit uncomfortable at the turn the conversation had taken. “You aren’t . . . this wasn’t like a _reward_ or something, was it?”

Zero stared at Jude for a moment, uncomprehending, and then his face cleared and he laughed. “Do you think that would work? Because I’ll keep it in mind.”

“That’s not funny,” Jude said.

“Come on, it’s a little bit funny.”

“I will knee you in the balls,” Jude said. “Also, fuck you, I’m gonna go take a shower.”

“Wait,” Zero said. “Jude.” Zero grabbed Jude’s arm to stop him from walking away. “That’s not what this is. I swear,” he added when Jude didn’t look convinced.

Jude made the mistake of letting himself relax.

“But seriously, would it work?”

Jude turned towards Zero, leading with his knee. Zero grabbed Jude’s leg before his knee could reach its target, and pushed him backwards until his back hit the railing. Zero pressed his body against Jude’s, pinning him in place. Zero had gone soft now, but Jude hadn’t, and his erection came up hard against Zero’s hip.

“Never give your opponent an edge,” Zero said, and then he smashed their mouths together in a kiss that was as thrilling to Jude as their first had been. It stole Jude’s breath and made his knees (knee) go weak. He clutched at Zero, at first because he’d been knocked off balance, and then because he couldn’t _catch_ his balance.

The harder and deeper Zero kissed him, the higher Jude’s arousal rose, until he was practically climbing Zero, aided by the fact that Zero hadn’t yet let go of his leg, but had allowed Jude to hook it around his hip as he ground against him. Zero released Jude’s mouth and kissed along his jaw until he reached his ear. “You can keep doing this and come in your shorts, or you can come in my mouth.”

It took a few more thrusts against Zero before the words penetrated. Jude slowed his movements – he couldn’t stop altogether – and said, “What?”

“You heard me,” Zero said with a shimmy of his hips that made Jude’s eyes roll back in his head.

“You don’t have to . . . ,” Jude said.

“I know,” Zero said. “What, you don’t think I like giving head?”

Jude shuddered when those words tripped so easily off Zero’s tongue.

“Unless you think I don’t like sucking cock.” Zero trailed his free hand over Jude’s chest. “Getting my mouth fucked.”

Jude groaned and pushed his cock into Zero. “I might come in my shorts anyway, if you keep talking like that.”

“We can’t have that,” Zero said, slipping his fingers inside the waistband of Jude’s trunks and untying the string.

Jude’s breath caught, and his body felt like it was on fire, but he didn’t stop Zero. He did glance at the balconies on either side of theirs to make sure they didn’t have an audience, which earned him a smirk from Zero. Zero gently unhooked Jude’s leg from around his hip and set his foot on the floor, and then began working the elastic waistband over Jude’s hips.

Jude gripped the railing behind him as if he was hanging on for dear life when his freed cock bounced against his stomach. His breaths sped up when Zero pushed the trunks down his legs, following them until he was on his knees in front of Jude. Jude moaned softly when Zero leaned in, his breath feathering over hyper-sensitive skin. He bit his bottom lip when Zero licked him, and then took him into his mouth, afraid of the sounds that might come out of him if he didn’t hold them back.

The entire situation Jude now found himself in was fantastical, but he didn’t know what was the most unreal – the fact that Zero was on his knees, sucking Jude’s cock, that they were on a semi-public balcony, or that they’d flown a private jet to Cabo to get to this moment. None of which Jude had ever imagined, even in his most vivid fantasy.

Zero pulled off Jude’s cock and glared up at him. “What are you thinking?”

“That this feels like a dream,” Jude said honestly, his defenses stripped away, “except my dreams have never been this good.”

Zero looked surprised, and then it passed and he smirked. “Well, yeah.”

Jude started to laugh, but Zero went back down on him, taking the entire length of him into his mouth until the head of Jude’s cock nudged the back of his throat. “Oh, fuck,” Jude groaned.

Zero pulled off again, licked around the head, then said, “That’s the point.” He took Jude back into his mouth, and waited.

Jude breathed a few times, afraid that if he moved at all he’d hurt Zero. He gave a small thrust and closed his eyes at the sensations as his cock slid over Zero’s tongue, unable to watch. He did it again, going a little deeper, and then again.

Jude opened his eyes and stared at Zero’s lips, stretched wide around him. When he could raise his eyes to Zero’s, they carried a challenge. ‘Is that all you’ve got?’ they seemed to say.

Jude pushed in deeper with the next thrust, and deeper still when Zero reached up to play with his balls. Zero squeezed Jude’s hips, then reached around him and slid his fingers between Jude’s ass cheeks. Jude knew what was coming, or thought he did, and he wasn’t sure whether the tangle in his belly was from anticipation or dread.

Zero’s fingers brushed his hole, and Jude’s next thrust filled Zero’s mouth. One finger pressed against him, and Jude pushed off the railing. He gripped the back of Zero’s head and tilted it so he could fuck right into his throat. He felt his balls against Zero’s chin, felt the stretch as the finger breached him, and suddenly wondered if they were visible from the beach – Zero on his knees for Jude, his finger disappearing between Jude’s ass cheeks, getting his mouth fucked while he finger-fucked Jude’s hole.

Jude’s hips sped up, his thrusts went deeper. Zero locked eyes with Jude and relaxed his throat, and just let Jude fuck his mouth. Despite the finger in his ass, and the throat tight around his cock, Jude thought it was the almost serene expression on Zero’s face that sent him tumbling over the edge.

Zero continued to suckle Jude past the point of comfort, and when Jude pushed him off, Zero’s eyelids blinked open to reveal eyes as dazed with euphoria as Jude felt. Jude tugged on Zero’s arm and he rose to his feet on automatic.

“Zero,” Jude said, the word coming out winded because Jude hadn’t yet caught his breath.

Zero’s eyes cleared a fraction, and his gaze dropped to Jude’s lips. Under Zero’s regard, Jude couldn’t help darting out his tongue to wet them. As if that was the last straw, Zero leaned in and kissed Jude. His mouth was slick with saliva from the blow job he’d just given Jude, and he tasted like come (and mint) (and bacon) (but mostly Jude, which Jude hadn’t even known could be such a turn on).

Zero kissed Jude like they were just starting something, rather than just finishing, and when he moved his finger, Jude’s eyes shot open. He pulled away from Zero to say, “You know that’s not going to happen, right?”

Zero reached up to wipe the saliva off Jude’s mouth. “A guy’s gotta try,” he said.

Jude tried not to groan when Zero removed his finger.

“There’s still so much I haven’t done to you yet,” Zero said.

“Ditto,” Jude said, and then immediately blushed.

Zero raised his eyebrows. “Like what?”

Jude pushed Zero back a step. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Well, yeah, obviously. That’s why I asked.”

“Bite me,” Jude said, and then attempted to walk away with as much of his dignity intact as he could. Zero caught Jude when he almost fell on his face, having forgotten the swim trunks around his ankles.

“Don’t worry,” Zero said. “I got you.”

There was the usual smirk on Zero’s face, but Jude got the sense that Zero meant the words.

~*~

They showered (separately), dressed in yet another set of new clothes (“We can’t show up in yesterday’s clothes,” Zero said. “Or last night’s.”), packed everything Zero had purchased into the two garment bags, and were whisked to the airport in the Escalade.

When Jude was seated on the jet, alone while Zero spoke with the pilot, he had time to think. He’d forgotten all about Olivia’s funeral until Zero had mentioned showing up in worn clothes and he recalled the reception. Their absence, _his_ absence, would not have gone unnoticed.

“What’s wrong?” Zero said as he settled into the seat beside Jude.

“Nothing.”

“That’s a pretty grumpy face for someone who just had the best sex of his life in Cabo,” Zero said. “Just sayin’,” he added when Jude turned his ‘grumpy face’ on him.

“I think you’re overestimating your sexual prowess,” Jude said, pretending the flush that rose to his skin was irritation rather than self-consciousness.

Zero smirked and stretched his legs out in front of him. “Yeah, sure,” he said. “We’ll go with that if you want.”

Jude turned his head to look out the window and tried to ignore Zero, and the weight on his chest. Finally he couldn’t remain silent any longer. “Fine, if you must know, we missed Olivia’s funeral.”

“So?” Zero said.

“What do you mean, so? All of the Devils were there.”

Zero shrugged. “I didn’t know her. And you didn’t even like her.”

Jude opened his mouth to argue, but found he couldn’t. He slumped in the seat. “That’s not the point.”

“What is the point?”

“Oscar’ll be mad.”

“You care too much about what Oscar thinks,” Zero said.

“He’s my father,” Jude said, heated.

“Really, Jude?” Zero said, and the condescension in his tone got under Jude’s skin. “When has he ever acted like a father to you?”

Jude’s angry words died on his tongue because he didn’t have an answer for that. “He didn’t have a chance,” he muttered, even knowing in his twisted view of Oscar that it wasn’t true.

“He had the chance,” Zero said, “he just didn’t take it. Trust me, I’d know.”

Jude wanted to be angry that Zero was taking this so lightly, but at the reminder of Zero’s own childhood in foster care, the anger rushed out of him like air out of a punctured balloon. Zero nudged Jude with his elbow, and Jude reluctantly raised his head so he could look Zero in the eyes.

“His loss.”

Jude’s cheeks went hot. He wasn’t used to people, especially people who weren’t his mother, and who were also connected to the Devils organization, saying nice things about him, and he didn’t know how to respond.

Zero let him off the hook. He indicated Jude’s eye. “You wanna put something on that?”

Jude reflexively reached up to press a fingertip to the bruise that had formed. “I think it’s too late for that.”

“Still not gonna tell me why you wanted to provoke Pete?” Zero said.

Jude ducked his head. “I was just . . . working an angle,” he said.

“That required you to get punched?” When Jude didn’t respond, Zero said, “What exactly is your endgame here?”

“To split up Pete and Raquel,” Jude said.

Zero looked surprised, then confused. “Why?”

“Because Lionel Davenport won’t come to the games if her husband is sleeping with another woman. It would look bad,” Jude said, as if it had been his idea and not put in his head by Lionel.

“Who cares if Lionel Davenport comes to the games?” Zero said. “Ah,” he said when Jude remained silent. “Oscar cares.”

“The Devils need good PR,” Jude said defensively.

“ _Oscar_ needs good PR,” Zero corrected.

Jude shrugged. “Same thing.”

“And does Oscar appreciate your efforts?”

Jude remembered the way Oscar had looked at him when he’d slipped up and called him ‘dad’. “He will,” Jude said, because Oscar had to, or everything Jude had done for him was for nothing.

Zero reached out and patted Jude’s knee. “Hey, forget about Oscar. I know what’ll take your mind off him.”

Jude gave Zero a raised eyebrow.

“Not that,” Zero said. “I thought we could play Scrabble.”

“I love Scrabble,” Jude said dryly.

“I thought you might, you big nerd,” Zero said affectionately.

Jude was ready when Zero leaned across the arm rest to kiss him, and met him halfway. Their lips collided and Jude’s belly twisted with desire at the first brush of their tongues. Jude reached out and grabbed Zero’s arm so he’d have something to hold onto as his world tilted.

He pulled back from Zero and concentrated. Zero watched him, red, wet lips turned down in a frown.

“Was that the plane?” Jude said. When the plane didn’t dip or shudder, Jude realized it really had been Zero causing his world to shift. “Never mind,” he said, ignoring the pink in his cheeks and leaning in to kiss the smirk off Zero’s lips.

Zero’s hand slid down Jude’s back to his ass. He tugged as if he could pull Jude closer despite the armrest between them. Realizing that wasn’t going to work, Zero dropped his hand into Jude’s lap. Jude moaned into Zero’s mouth at the first squeeze, pushed into his hold.

It took Jude a few moments of thrusting into Zero’s hand and rubbing his own palm over Zero’s groin to remember that there was something he wanted to do that wasn’t mutual hand jobs. Jude broke the kiss and sat back. He lifted his hand off of Zero and covered Zero’s hand. “Wait, I want . . . .”

“There’s a bed in the back,” Zero said.

“What?” Jude said, glancing towards the back of the plane.

Zero’s voice had been breathless and rough with desire, and he looked wrecked just from some kissing and light petting, and for a second Jude was tempted. He shook his head. “No, that’s . . . I wanted to do something. I’ve never done it before, I might not be any good.”

Zero’s eyes dropped to Jude’s mouth. “I’ve never known you to not be good at anything you put your mind to.”

Jude felt warmed by Zero’s comment. He glanced at the erection straining the front of Zero’s slacks. “If I’m not any good, will you tell me?”

Zero reached for Jude and drew him into another kiss. “No,” he said, “but I’ll let you practice until you think you’ve reached perfection.”

“Kind of you,” Jude said dryly.

“That’s me,” Zero said. “Always thinking of others.”

Jude was anxious about giving his first blow job; still, he couldn’t help but feel lightened by their banter. He gave Zero’s face one last look, then lowered his gaze as he slid off the seat and went to his knees. (It would be just his luck to fall and break his nose, or something.)

Zero spread his legs to make room for Jude between them. Jude ran his hands along Zero’s thighs. The material under his palms was soft, smooth, yet still made his nerve endings spark. He slid his hands to the inside of Zero’s thighs and pressed. Zero made a sound deep in his throat and slid lower in the seat so he could spread his legs even wider.

Jude moved his hands further up Zero’s legs until his thumbs fitted into the crease at the top of his thighs. He raised his eyes to find Zero watching him beneath hooded lids, and struggling to control his breaths. Keeping his gazed locked on Zero’s, Jude slid his hands over Zero’s stomach until his fingers met the waistband.

Before Jude could unfasten Zero’s slacks, Zero covered his fingers. He licked his lips, and Jude could see that it was an effort for him to speak. “As good as you look on your knees . . . .”

Jude’s cheeks heated and he felt strangely pleased by Zero’s comment.

“. . . the bed might be more comfortable.”

The thin carpet was not terribly comfortable on his knees, but Jude liked the way Zero was looking at him. “I’m good,” he said.

Zero looked at Jude for a beat before he released his hand. Now that he was free to undo Zero’s slacks, Jude’s fingers felt thick and unwieldy, and he fumbled with the buckle, and then the button and zipper. Zero didn’t move to assist him, just watched.

When Jude parted Zero’s slacks, Zero raised up off the seat so he could pull them and his briefs down. Zero raised his shirt and held it up out of the way, but Jude thought that was less to keep it from being soiled and more because he wanted an unobstructed view.

No pressure, Jude thought. He curled his fingers around the shaft and pulled it away from Zero’s stomach. Zero didn’t speak, but the muscles in his thighs went tight and he tipped his head back a little bit as if he couldn’t bear to look at Jude straight on.

Jude swiped his thumb across the tip, where a drop of pre-come oozed from the slit. Zero’s shoulders went back. Jude used the pre-come to ease the way as he stroked his thumb all over the head. He let his thumb drop beneath the ridge and found the exposed bundle of nerves, and was finally rewarded with a sound that Zero couldn’t bite back.

“Now you’re just being a fucking tease,” Zero ground out.

Jude raised his eyes from where he’d been watching his own hand and attempted an innocent expression as he stuck out his tongue and licked around the head. Zero held himself taut, as if he was balanced on the razor’s edge of control. Jude wanted to continue watching Zero’s reactions, but he couldn’t keep his eyelids from slipping closed as he took the head of Zero’s cock into his mouth and sucked on it.

Jude heard the leather creak as Zero’s fingers gripped the arm rests. Jude released the head and licked down the shaft. Zero let out an explosive breath, as if he’d just gotten a reprieve. As he licked back up, Jude let his tongue play over the bundle of nerves, pressing until he got a reaction out of Zero.

The moment he did, Jude took the head back into his mouth and licked it as if he were sucking a lollipop. His tongue found the bundle of nerves again, and Zero’s fingers pushed through Jude’s hair. Jude liked the way it felt; Zero’s hand on his head, and the knowledge that Zero needed to reach out and touch to ground himself. Emboldened by it, Jude took more of Zero into his mouth.

The head of Zero’s cock slid along the roof of his mouth towards his throat, and Jude’s gag reflex kicked in. Jude pulled back a little bit without releasing Zero’s cock, and tried again to take more of him. Zero tugged on Jude’s hair until Jude lifted his head and let Zero’s cock slip from his mouth.

Zero took the hand that now rested on Zero’s thigh and it took Jude a moment to realize that he wanted Jude to grip the base of his cock. Once Jude got with the program and curled his fingers around him, Zero let out a sigh and used his own hand over Jude’s to pump himself a few times. Zero put a little pressure on the back of Jude’s head. “There, now you . . . .”

Jude watched their joined hands move on Zero. “Shouldn’t I be able to . . . ?”

Zero made a sound like he was dying. “No,” he said. He slid his hand to Jude’s face, pressed his thumb against Jude’s lip until he parted them. “Some people not ever,” Zero went on, eyes locked on Jude’s mouth. “And certainly not their first time.” He shrugged. “Except in porn.”

Jude sucked on Zero’s thumb, feeling powerful at being able to cause that expression on Zero’s face with so little effort.

“But like I said,” Zero continued, his words slow and thick. “I’m willing to give you all the practice you want.”

Jude bit Zero’s thumb, and Zero gave a breathless huff of laughter. He pulled his thumb out of Jude’s mouth, but left it resting against his lips. Zero’s hand was a light weight on Jude’s face, but his eyes were like magnets that tugged at Jude. Jude leaned forward and let his lips brush the head of Zero’s cock, and watched Zero’s eyelids flutter shut.

Jude opened his mouth and took the head onto his tongue, ultra-conscious of the stretch of his lips with Zero’s thumb still on them. Jude lowered his mouth until his lips met their joined fingers. It was much easier to only have to worry about sucking on the top half of Zero’s cock, though it felt strange at first to also have to remember to move his hand. Still, Jude prided himself on being a quick learner, and he was great at multi-tasking.

Jude fell into a rhythm, hand sliding up as his mouth slid down. At the top of the motion he paused to suck the head and press his tongue along the ridge before starting back down again. Soon, Zero’s fingers lay slack over Jude’s, as if he lacked the coordination to continue to direct him. His other hand fell to Jude’s shoulder, squeezing, and Jude could sense the battle as he fought to not just let loose and fuck into Jude’s mouth.

Jude imagined it, though, and thought it would be hot to have Zero just use him like that. He moaned around Zero and got a reaction he hadn’t expected when Zero’s hips lifted off the seat before he forced them back down. Jude made an approving sound and sucked harder.

Zero groaned a long, drawn out, “Fuck,” through gritted teeth, and his fingers squeezed hard. “I’m coming,” he said, sounding as if he was in pain. “You don’t have to swallow.”

Zero’s cock pulsed in his mouth, but even so, the first spurt of come took Jude by surprise. He hadn’t thought about what he’d do at this point, but all he could imagine was showing up at the reception with come stains on their clothes, so he swallowed. At first Jude thought he might choke on it, but he managed to swallow most of it without doing so, allowing only a little bit to dribble out of his mouth.

Jude squeezed the base, milking every last drop of come out of Zero. Even after Zero’s cock stopped pulsing, Jude continued to suckle it, only stopping when Zero pushed on his shoulder. Jude released Zero and sat back, licking his lips, and retraining himself how to breathe.

Zero slumped in the seat as if every muscle in his body had turned to Jell-O, and Jude couldn’t help feel a little thrill, knowing he’d done that to him. Zero raised his hand from Jude’s shoulder and swiped his thumb through the come on Jude’s chin. He pressed his thumb to Jude’s lips. Jude obediently parted them and licked the comb off Zero’s thumb.

Zero curled his other hand around the back of Jude’s neck and pulled him back up onto his knees. Zero leaned forward and met him halfway, pressed their lips together and licked the taste of his own come out of Jude’s mouth.

“What about you?” Zero said, slipping his hand between them. He reclaimed Jude’s mouth, and any protest Jude might’ve made died before it could even form when Zero’s hand squeezed him through the material of his slacks.

~*~

The ride back to the Arena in the Escalade was quiet. Jude didn’t know what Zero was thinking – probably about seeing Jelena, he thought bitterly – but Jude was feeling the let down of real life intruding on what had been a spectacular, if short-lived, trip. Despite the reminder every time he shifted in the seat, or swallowed, nothing they’d done in Cabo seemed real right now. It was like a dream, or a story he’d once read.

Jude had changed into a clean pair of briefs on the plane (silently thanking whoever had supplied the clothing Zero had requested for thinking to include underwear as well), but he still felt like everyone could see what he and Zero had just been up to when they stepped through the Playground doors and every eye turned to them.

Zero ignored them all, and took a glass of champagne off a tray. He took a sip, then surveyed the room. “So,” he said, “what’d we miss?”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story! Your comments and kudos have made me so happy!
> 
> When I started writing this 'missing scene', it was meant to be a stand-alone story. But as I wrote, I kept thinking about how the events of this story might change the rest of the season. For example, because Jude and Zero missed the funeral, Zero wasn't there to 'save' Jelena's eulogy and there was no confessional!sex, which is what broke the ice, so to speak, and led to the rest of their sexcapades. No promises as to when (or even if) I'll get to it, but I do have some ideas about writing some follow-ups to this story. Stupid brain. *g*


End file.
